


凌晨四点的武清

by Uranusjy



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uranusjy/pseuds/Uranusjy
Summary: 2018年全运会相关
Relationships: 秦志戬/许昕, 秦昕 - Relationship





	凌晨四点的武清

**Author's Note:**

> 2018.3.19  
> lof被屏补档，看到就是有缘人

马龙站在一边倒挺乐呵，眼睛都笑得弯弯的，顺口揶揄了一把他：“哥们儿，这是谁帮你写的？”

记者提到正是许昕发的那一长篇微博，发表时间是凌晨三四点钟。也不知是否是夜晚作祟，许昕那篇微博写得格外动情，洋洋洒洒地写完后，按下发送键的那一刻自己都被感动得稀里哗啦，发自肺腑认为自己这写作水平完全可以去评个诺奖。

“中小学生作文大赛一等奖吧。”

许昕还沉浸在臆想中不可自拔时，不知什么时候身边就多了个人，泼完凉水后还轻飘飘地扔下一句：“这微博一看就是大半夜睡不着的时候写的。”

是熟悉的江苏口音，音调很软，念许昕的时候“昕”字总是漏风。

仿佛心事被戳破，许昕本来满满的话想说，却在那人插嘴后一时全忘了。他有些委屈冲着秦志戬眨眨眼，可不过几秒功夫，那人跟旁边采访的记者略略点头一示意，别的话一句也没留下，两手揣在运动裤的兜里，长腿一迈，又走了。

背影可不是仙风道骨，挥一挥衣袖，不带走一片云彩。

马龙喊了声老秦好，老秦再见，然后更加笑得不能自已。许昕强迫自己从那人的背影里拔出来，定了定神，转过头来先白了马龙一眼，唇边儿却扬起来，嘿嘿嘿地对师兄挑眉。

“看见没？”像是尾巴高高翘起来，一晃一晃的，嘚瑟，“还是秦老师了解我。”

马龙先是被他笑得没敢笑下去，然后听完他的发言，瞪了几秒，忧心忡忡地摸了摸他的额头，东北话都飙出来了：“艾玛大昕你是不是太久没挨老秦的训了，都听不出来好赖话了。”

“瞎嘚瑟。大半夜不睡觉。”

全运会结束总有大大小小的采访，说的无非也是那么几件事——团体夺冠，双打憾负，还有那一身的伤病，而许昕答得耐心而认真，连标点符号都充满着“正能量”。秦志戬看着那些采访，心里头酸酸的，欣慰又惆怅。欣慰的是许昕真的长大了，已经不是数年前吊儿郎当想啥说啥的梦游青年了，惆怅的是，他还真有点怀念，当年许昕头顶上的那撮任尔东西南北风的呆毛。

于是等许昕回来，不出意外又被呼噜了一把头毛。

许昕老大不乐意地撅了撅嘴，嘴里不服气地碎碎念：“我都多大了，老秦你老跟逗小孩儿似的。”

可小孩儿心里却早开了花。嘘，你别说，这招儿还真好使。好像他在他面前真就是长不大，依然是委屈了想跟他撒娇，还老爱惹他生气——就是，想多让他看看他。

然后毫不意外地就吃了一记生活，“不拿你当小孩能行吗？你说说你什么时候让我放心过。”

许昕抱着头，碰瓷一样咚地一声倒在床上，趁机卖可怜，“我腰疼嘛……我那天晚上睡不着。”又像是证实自己所言非虚一般，哎呦哎呦地瘫着不起了。

秦志戬的眼神可凶了，依然不肯松口，“你自己不要命，活该。”手上却撩开许昕的衣服，轻轻在腰上按了按。但他的手太冰凉，甚至还有点抖，许昕下意识缩了缩，他就立马收回手，不动了。他这人就是刀子嘴而已，从来吝啬给人两句好话，心却软得跟块豆腐似的。

许昕就把他要手回去的手捉住，攥起来，青年人的手温热有力，像是能融化一切坚硬的堡垒。咧开嘴，又是那个标志性的看起来有点傻的笑容，“嘿嘿，我就当你这话是心疼我了。”青年人闭上眼，一点也不跟他客气，“心疼你就亲我。”

于是意料之中地，陷入一个干燥的、粗糙的、不含情欲的吻。许昕紧紧闭着眼睛，感觉到胡茬的刺痛感，唇面上也起了皮，口舌间有烟草和浓茶混合的味道。他深深地吸气，缺氧的感觉让他感到不真实，但其实又无比真实。

分开时两人都喘了好一会儿气，许昕仰在秦志戬的床上，忽然没头没脑地问了一句。

——“你知道凌晨四点的武清吗？”

那时他整夜整夜疼得睡不着，又不能吃太多止疼药，冷汗一身一身地出。旁边的床是熟睡的队友，他不敢出声，只能硬挨，挨不过去就想秦志戬，想秦志戬这时候骂自己的话，和心疼自己的眼神，想着想着，就一边无声傻笑，一边晕晕乎乎地睡着了，可一睁眼才三点多。

离天亮还有些时候。

他摸出手机，默默刷了一会儿超话，又翻来覆去地看了几遍那几条早已烂熟于心的微博，最后决定写点什么。为了全运会，为了神秘人，也为了……他指尖熟练地在手机键盘上滑动，敲下“老秦”二字。

他蓦然鼻酸了。

他突然发现，已经很久很久，没有什么身份再去给秦志戬说些什么了。而年初时，好不容易再次得到可以光明正大地去讨教他的机会，却在那个六月彻底破碎了——真的，真的，连见一面都成侥幸。

他本不打算把这些痛楚都告诉秦志戬，可那人低下头去看他，目光闪动，眼里是极罕见的动情，嘴角抽动了几下，最终缓缓道：“我知道。”

然后秦志戬伸出手去合上他的眼睛，附身在他眼皮上吻了一下，“让我省点心，以后都不要再熬到四点了。”

许昕的眼皮颤了几颤，倔强地没让泪水掉出来。

END


End file.
